


Kyllä, Herra

by ThoseDaysThatWill



Series: The Organizations [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Organized Crime, Choking, Heavily Implied D/s, Hitmen, M/M, Nashville Predators, Porn with some plot, fairly aggressive smut, lots of smut, some mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseDaysThatWill/pseuds/ThoseDaysThatWill
Summary: Pekka was the best hitman in Finland, and probably in all of Europe. Juuse already knew the basics, but in order to be the best, you had to be taught by the best. Pekka had been reluctant, of course. He never took on apprentices, he claimed he couldn't teach what he did because he just did it. Juuse refused to take no for an answer.





	Kyllä, Herra

**Author's Note:**

> I did not intend to write this. I started writing background for another fic (that I will post eventually) that's all cute and fluffy, and all of a sudden this happened. And it happened so hard, it became its own fic.

Juuse had always wanted to be a hitman. He'd grown up watching documentaries and reading articles about them. He studied all the cases he could find, especially the 'unsolved' ones. One name kept coming up over and over, and Juuse began to idolize him. He was rumored to have completed hundreds of assignments, never once caught. Maybe that number was too high, but then again, some said it was too low. Juuse was in awe of him before they ever met, in awe of his reputation, of the stories that had been told about him, the whispers of things he'd done, missions he'd been given, targets that should have been impossible to hit, where he had succeeded. But he was a ghost, maybe just a rumor.

Juuse joined the organization in Hämeenlinna, and learned what he could. But it wasn't enough, he was too quick, too sharp, there was nothing more he could learn from them. It took many favors, maybe deals and pleas, but finally he was able to secure himself a meeting with the ghost himself, Pekka Rinne. He wanted to be taught, Juuse told him, he wanted to learn. Pekka was the best hitman in Finland, and probably in all of Europe. Juuse already knew the basics, but in order to _be_ the best, you had to be taught _by_ the best. Pekka had been reluctant, of course. He never took on apprentices, he claimed he couldn't teach what he did because he just _did it._ Juuse refused to take no for an answer.

Part of him expect the awe to fade once he got to know him, but it didn't. After they began, he was even more in awe of his _presence, _simply the feeling of being close to him. He didn't have to command with threats, he simply spoke and his orders were followed. Juuse sometimes felt almost a little lightheaded around him, though he ignored it. Owing to Pekka's station in their Organization, it was only proper to call him 'sir'. He had long since earned the right to be respected, he didn't have to demand it. And Juuse did respect him, maybe _too _much at times, but he got the feeling Pekka liked that. Juuse found himself daydreaming often of what _else_ Pekka might like. But it was just that, a dream, nothing more.

It was one day, hidden in a cramped closet-sized nest, waiting for a very elusive target, that it all shifted. The assignment had been given to Pekka, and the payment would go into his bank account, but he had told Juuse he would be using the job to teach both servanlance and patience. Two things, he said, Juuse was terrible at. They had been waiting for hours, and Juuse was bored and tired. Pekka wouldn't answer his questions, just kept telling him to watch and wait, silently. He was _tired _of watching and waiting, he wanted to be _doing_. So when, for what seemed like the thousandth time, Pekka told him to 'watch and wait', he rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, _sir_." His tone was a little too sharp, a little too sarcastic.

Before he could even realize that he had moved, Juuse found himself pinned tight against Pekka with his hand, large and strong, wrapped around his throat. He squeezed hard and Juuse felt his body start to panic. Pekka's voice was a low whisper, deep and breathy, right beside his ear, "That _attitude _will get both of us killed. You do _exactly _as I say, or you _leave_. Am I clear?"

Juuse's breath caught, and he didn't dare move. He was at once suddenly aware of every single nerve ending in his body, and they were all on fire. He closed his eyes, trying to find _any _sense of composure, but he had no hope of it. In the next second, though, he realized that the emotion coursing through his veins wasn't fear... it was _lust_. He had never been so turned on in his entire life and his brain was damn near close to short circuiting. His body responded wholly against his will, pushing back against him, shifting his ass slowly against Pekka's crotch. He would have blamed his lack of oxygen or brain function, but Pekka was right when he later said that only he would have the balls to grind on one of the most deadly men in their organization to get himself out of trouble.

"That's _dangerous_." Pekka growled. Juuse could hear that his breathing had picked up, and could feel the effect he was having, so he ramped it up a little, pressing a little harder against him. Pekka's hand tightened around his neck, but Juuse still showed no fear. Pekka's voice was just a little more unsteady, "Do you know what you're doing?"

Juuse took in a very shaky breath, "Yes, sir. I want it. I want you. _Please_."

Pekka squeezed harder, "You should be _afraid_. I've killed just like this, with my bare hands. Many times. I could kill you and no one could do anything about it. No one would care." But his body betrayed the words, and Juuse felt could feel how turned on he was, pressed up against his ass. He wished there weren't so many layers of fabric between them. He wasn't sure if the lightheadedness he was feeling was lack of oxygen or all of the blood rushing to his _other _head.

"You won't hurt me." It wasn't a challenge, his tone could not have been more sincere. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was perfectly safe. Maybe it was stupid, but he had come to trust Pekka, even with his own life.

Pekka chuckled at that, "So trusting. You're helpless here." He squeezed harder, "I could do _anything_ I want to you..."

The words shot up Juuse's spine like an electric shock, "_Please, sir_. Anything you want. Right here, like this."

Pekka slid his other hand around to tease the bulge that was straining hard against the fabric of his jeans. But his touch was slow and light, and Juuse heard himself whimpering. Pekka laughed, a low rumble right beside his ear, "You sound like a _slut_, Juuse. Are you a slut?"

"No... no, sir. I'm _not_." He wasn't sure what the right answer was supposed to be, he wasn't honestly sure of anything in that moment except the fact that Pekka seemed to purr his name, so he just allowed the words to come out, "But I want you."

"Mmm, and what if I want you to be _my _slut?" Pekka's tone matched his teasing touches, contrary to the hand still firmly around his throat.

Juuse could barely breathe, "_Anything_, sir. I'll be your slut. God, please fuck me." Begging had never been his style, but even his own words were turning him on more than he could handle. He rocked forward against his hand and backwards against his crotch, anything to get some relief, but nothing was enough. And then to make matters worse, Pekka let go of him. He gasped for air but whined at the same time, "_No..."_

Pekka's laugh was breathy, teasing, "Take your clothes off." He leaned in to whisper beside his ear, "_My slut_."

Juuse's hands were moving before his brain could even process that a command had been given. His clothing was quickly tossed aside and for the first time he could feel the nip of cold air, but it did absolutely nothing to calm him down. It was only mere moments before Pekka's hands were sliding over his hips, pressing his now naked body against him, skin on skin. He leaned back, moaning at just that simple contact. "Yes, sir. Yours."

Pekka pushed him up against the wall, nearly a full body check. Juuse gave a painful groan at the contact, but that was quickly swallowed up with a loud low moan as he felt Pekka slide a finger slowly inside him. A second finger, slicked with he didn't know what, soon followed. Juuse's eyes snapped shut and his head tipped back. Pekka's fingers, longer than he expected, searched out just the right spots, and then purposefully avoided them. His moans faded to whimpers when he felt Pekka's fingers tease but do nothing at all to get him off. His laugh was pure torture. "Tell me what you want."

Juuse tried to catch his breath, but that proved impossible. "_Please _fuck me." he gasped out. "_Please, sir._"

"You beg beautifully," Pekka murmured, pulling his fingers slowly out of him, "It seems almost a shame to take your breath away."

Juuse had no time to complain about losing the sensation of his fingers, before he felt him push the head slowly inside. Much, much too slowly. "_More._" He pleaded, not caring at all how it sounded. "_Please, sir_. Take me. I... I need you." At those words, Pekka surged forward, all the way inside him, pinning him roughly against the wall with his entire body. The sound from Juuse was somewhere between a scream and a moan without being either of them. His eyes rolled back and he had to do all he could not to finish right then and there.

Pekka stopped and there was absolutely nothing Juuse could do about it. He was trapped, pressed tight against the wall, filled more completely than he ever could have imagined, and unable to move. But in that moment, there was nothing more he could want. Pekka's breath was warm on the side of his neck, "Am I supposed to care what you need?" He rocked back and forth just a little, purposely rubbing against just the right spot to make him writhe.

Juuse knew a question had been asked, but he didn't have enough cognition to understand what it meant or how he was supposed to answer. All he knew was that the wave after wave of pleasure coursing through his body could never stop. He had to do whatever he could to make sure it didn't stop. "More. Please, sir. More." His voice was barely audible, his breath caught in his throat, coming in short gasps.

Pekka's hand wrapped around his neck and his small motions stopped, "I asked you a question."

Juuse's eyes snapped open wide. He didn't know what the question was, but he wanted to give the right answer. "I... I don't know, sir. Anything you want."

Pekka was about to speak when something caught his eye. He gave a chuckle that Juuse could feel more than hear, "Anything, hmm?" Without pulling out of him, he moved Juuse so he could see out of the small hole that had been cut out of the wall. His voice was a whisper, a low rumble beside his ear, "There's our target. You're going to take him out." 

Juuse gave a soft groan, "Like this?" He couldn't think about anything beside how perfect Pekka felt inside him. He could barely put words together, and he was expected to aim and fire a gun?! "I... I don't think I can." 

Pekka put his own gun in Juuse's hands, and then wrapped his around them, "You'll do it, because I told you to." 

Juuse nodded slowly. He would do it, but not because of the order, but because it was a challenge and maybe... just maybe, because it would impress Pekka. "Yes, sir." He took in a deep breath, trying to push away the sensations of being full to the brim and pressed so tightly against him. He fought to keep his breathing even every time Pekka shifted. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them with the hard, cold gaze that was necessary in their profession. He felt his shoulders drop and his hands steady. He _could _do this. 

His breathing was stilled to almost nothing. He was acutely aware of Pekka, inside him and against him, but it was an advantage, not a challenge. That's where he _should _be. He felt Pekka's breathing keep in time with his own, they were almost one person. He narrowed his focus to the target and nothing else. One shot would do it, if he could place it right. Pekka's voice was so soft beside his ear, he wasn't positive it wasn't his own thoughts he was hearing, "That's right. You have it." 

He took in a deep breath and pulled the trigger. He barely had time to watch the results before Pekka moved him again, pressing him against the wall, out of view. He braced himself, the gun still in his hand, and let his eyes close and his head tip back. Pekka took that as the invitation it was to wrap his hand again around Juuse's throat, whispering beside his ear, "You did well, lover. Do you want your reward?"

Juuse gave a soft moan, not at the question, but at the praise. And even more so at the pet name. That was all the reward he needed, but like hell he was going to turn down anything else. "Yes, sir." He gasped at the all too sudden feeling of being empty as Pekka pulled back. He had become used to him, as if that was how he was _supposed _to be, full almost to the point of painful, but just right, perfect. Involuntarily his hips chased Pekka's but a firm hand on his side stopped him. "_Please, sir. _Don't go slow."

Pekka laughed, pushing hard and fast, all the way to the hilt. At Juuse's near scream, he tightened the grip on his throat, "You'll have to be quiet. Can you do that? Be silent as I fuck you? As I _take_ you? As I do _anything I want _to you, to this perfect body. As I make you _mine_."

Juuse gasped in a shuddering breath, shivering from not just the words, but the sultry, deadly tone of his voice. "Yes, sir. _Please, sir." _His own voice was barely a whisper, barely a breath. His body was shaking with anticipation, with the pleasure and the pain, with his efforts to hold on and hold back, to make it last. He clenched his ass around him, and smirked at the sound of Pekka's moan. 

"My little slut is ready, is he?" Pekka cooed beside his ear. He didn't wait for an answer before grabbing his hips hard enough to bruise and fucking him with long, deep strokes. He was in no rush to get anywhere, so each time he withdrew Juuse had just enough time to whimper before being filled again. His breath caught, and despite not having his hand wrapped around his throat, he still felt like he couldn't breathe. But as he had been ordered, he didn't get loud, his sounds were soft moans and whines, whispered pleas of _harder _and _faster, _though both were ignored.

When Juuse started to move his hand down to stroke himself, Pekka pulled out and stopped, "Don't you dare." He growled beside his ear. 

Juuse had to bite his lip not to finish right then and there at the sound of his voice, but he just had to have more. "I'm sorry, sir." He didn't know or care why he wasn't allowed to, he would have said anything to get him going again. It was starting to feel painful to be so empty. He put his hand back against the wall, "Please, sir. _Please _touch me?" 

"Only because you asked so nicely." He reached around to wrap his hand around him, but his strokes were slow, too slow, and he was so hard, and so sensitive. His hand, so much bigger than Juuse's own, and callused in different places, sent electric shocks throughout his body as he struggled keep on his feet. Pekka slide back inside him, matching those strokes to the speed of his hand, "You're close, aren't you, lover?" 

Juuse whimpered, but he couldn't speak. He was biting down so hard on his lip, to hold back, to get _more, _that if he opened his mouth, the only sound would be much too loud. He tried to nod his head, but his body didn't want to cooperate. He let his head fall forward to rest against the wall, making small gasping moans by way of reply. 

Pekka's laugh was strained, low and gravely beside his ear, "Let go. _Now_." 

Juuse had no idea that he could come on command like that, but there was no power that could have held his body back in that moment. He did all he could to quiet his sounds, but it was too much, far too much. He had never had that _much _before in his life. His moan was loud, his head thrown back, his eyes shut tight. "_Oh god, oh god...." _He heard the words without knowing he was saying them. The aftershocks tore through his body over and over, to the point where he wondered if they'd ever stop. He felt Pekka start to slide out of him, and he clenched, "No. Stay. Right there." After a breath, he added, "Please, sir." 

Pekka's breath was shaky, but he complied, leaning in to place a soft kiss on the side of his neck, "Perfect." He hadn't noticed that Pekka had finished at close to the same time he did, but he could feel now how his body was still trembling as Pekka wrapped his arms tightly around him. Juuse closed his eyes and leaned back against him, confident that would keep him on his feet much better than his own strength could at the moment.

He took in a few slow deep breaths, "That was incredible, sir." 

"Yes, it was." Pekka chuckled against the side of his neck, sending shivers down his spine, "And it's only the beginning, lover." 

Juuse smiled at that, soaking in the blissful contentedness for just a moment longer. 


End file.
